Arthur's name
by Qayin
Summary: Ariadne asks for Arthur's last name and is disappointed by the unsatisfying answer. Eames breaks it to her and Arthur goes home. Arthur/Eames.


When Ariadne asks for his last name Arthur just smiles to her in the calm, slightly mysterious way of his and with an accurate motion straightens out his shirt and tells her that he don't use it, for safety-issues, she understands and he proceeds to read on in his worn out copy of Catch 22, making a new tag for later remembrance.

Ariadne doesn't understand because she doesn't understand the world Arthur and the others live in. She understands that it's illegal and therefore dangerous, but she doesn't understand that information in the wrong hands is lethal and one slipup can cost someone its entire life. In her world Cobb's subconscious is dangerous with a lurking Mal in every corner but the reality is not as pressing.

In the end it's Eames who explains it to her; Arthur has people he needs to protect and so he distances himself from them, for their sake, and his own. It's harder to find dirt on simply Arthur or Eames than it is to find on Arthur Doyle and Charlie Eames and if no one knows his relations they can't use them against him. Not that that is their names of course but he gets the point across. Arthur doesn't trust her to keep his name secret. She is wounded and her ego hurt but Arthur knows that he's protecting Ariadne as well because Arthur have some very powerful enemies and they wouldn't hesitate to torture a young girl if she have what they need.

Arthur doesn't pay Ariadne's curiosity any mind, he knows that it's because she doesn't belong in their world – no matter what Cobb says. And Arthur knows he can't trust Cobb anymore. Dom may be his colleague, friend even, but Arthur is very good with details and Cobb is the reason of Arthur's best friend's demise. He's happy when inception is done and Cobb is reunited with his children because he loves them all and he visits a few days later to braid Phillipa's long hair and play with James dinosaurs. When playing with Mal's children he can pretend that she's still alive and at any time will come out with ice tea she demands him to drink.

When he comes back home the door is unlocked. He always locks after himself but the situation happens frequently and he's not as alarmed as he was the first time. He still grips his gun but he doesn't take it out from its holster when he enters, and he lets go when familiar shoes greet him in the hallway and sound of running water mixes with an obnoxious singing voice in the bathroom. Instead he goes and makes tea, locking the door from the inside while the other sings on. It's a rare occurrence that they stay at home at the same time, life exists outside their small house and overgrown garden and they have both lead hectic lives. That doesn't change the fact that it's nice, just the two of them in their own little world for a while, without all outside interference. Arthur pours the water in two mugs, not cups like he wants to because he knows they might break in less delicate hands than his own and mugs _do_ contain more of everything even he must admit. He carries it to the living room and sits down in their couch, putting the steaming mugs on their red cherry table and just relaxes for a while. They don't have much pictures of them as a couple, Arthur usually the one behind the camera but they still have photographs of their time together. Things that are meaningful for both of them, like the picture of their completely demolished tent that they took on their camping-trip in Scotland and the one of the neon sign proclaiming Starbucks where they had their first real hearts to hearts. Arthur has pictures of him and Mal in Paris and a few of Phillipa's school-pictures as well as from both hers and James birthdays'. There's not many reminders of the other presence living there unless if you know where to look, their bookcase contains his own vast collection of science fiction – Eames had laughed the first time he heard about Arthurs obsession from Mal – mixed with the other's fantasy genre which has to stand on its own shelves not to contaminate Arthurs; and their works meet in the middle with the non-fiction. He drinks from his tea as the water is turned off and eventually his husband ventures out.

"Hmm, I don't know what you were thinking here Darling but I waited forever for you to join me." Arthur looks up smiling and instead of offering his apologies he hands him the mug of still hot tea. "Ah, thank you Darling." His husband murmurs in appreciation and in return hands him a small box. Arthur opens it excited, knowing full well what it is. He smiles at the glistering band and puts the ring onto his finger, looking up to see its mate already on his husband.

"Thank you Mr. Eames." Arthur softly mumbles and curls up by his side as he sits down next to him. Eames wraps an arm around his shoulders and proudly presses him closer.

"You're welcome Mr. Eames." Arthur smiles but rolls his eyes. It's nice to be home for a little while.


End file.
